edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hacker's Patch
}})]] General Information Promotions Three For Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2014 Jan 16 Use the Force!, 2014 Jan 10 Purchase Platinum for Free Patches and Crates!, 2014 Jan 9 Purchase Use The Force Boxes and win FREE Prizes!, 2013 Dec 17 Three for Thursday Spend Event, 2013 Dec 12 Purchase Platinum for Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Dec 6 Three for Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2013 Nov 28 Use the Force!, 2013 Nov 10 10:00 (1d) Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Nov 7 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Oct 10 Three For Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2013 Oct 10 Win Level 17 E-Lab Parts!!, 2013 Oct 9 0:00 (1d9h) Spend Platinum, Earn E-Lab Rewards!, 2013 Oct 8 Use the Force!, 2013 Oct 6 0:00 (1d9h) Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Oct 4 Spend Platinum and Earn Amazing Bonus Prizes!, 2013 Sep 28 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Sep 26 Spend Platinum, Earn Hacker's Patches!, 2013 Sep 23 Spend Platinum, Earn Hacker's Patches!, 2013 Sep 17 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Sep 14 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates, 2013 Sep 13 Spend Platinum, Earn Hacker's Patches!, 2013 Sep 11 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Aug 29 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Aug 24 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Aug 19 Alloys, Hacker's Patches and More!, 2013 Jul 28 (1d12h) Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Jul 25 Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Jun 26 Purchase Platinum, Free Bonus Items!, 2013 May 15 Spend Platinum, Get Hacker's Patches!, 2013 Apr 17 Upgrade to Level 15 and Win!, 2013 Apr 12–15 Participate in the Platinum Purge..., 2014 Feb 5 Terrify Traitors with the Top Token Crate!, 2014 Feb 6 21:00 (1d) The G-Force Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 22 9:00 (1d) Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2014 Mar 6 Target Practice!, 2014 Mar 22 14:00 (1d20h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 5 (4 17:00) (1d16h); Apr 17 14:00 (1d3h); Apr 26 10:00 (2d); May 12 10:00 (1d) Target Practice!, 2014 Apr 6 13:00 (1d) Win Hellfire Embers in the Ruby Mine!, 2014 Apr 11 (12 8:00) (1d2h) The Destruction Mystery Box is here!, 2014 Apr 19 0:00 (2d10h) NEW: X-Factor Crate!, 2014 Apr 21 10:00 (1d7h); Apr 24 12:00 (defunct) Zoot's Bargain Week!, 2014 Apr 25 The Destruction and Decimator Mystery Boxes, 2014 Apr 27 12:00 (1d1h) NEW: X-Factor Crate!, 2014 Apr 30 (May 1 0:00) (1d17h) Category:Engineering Lab Parts Category:Store Sales Hacker's Patch 25% OFF!, 2014 Feb 18 0:00 (1d), defunct until 3:00 Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Nov 9 9:00 (1d1h) Hacker's Patch 25% OFF!, 2013 Mar 11 (1d); Apr 21 14:00 (1d3h); May 7 11:00 (1d12h); Jun 5–8; Jul 5–8; Aug 3–4 8:00; Aug 24 9:00 (2d); Sep 7 18:00 (1d15h); Sep 15 9:00 (1d); Oct 1 22:00 (1d) Hacker's Patch - 35% OFF!, 2013 Jan 24 E-Lab Patch Sales!, 2014 Mar 12 15:00 (20h) Rebellion Sales, 2014 Mar 21 18:00 (2d16h) Hacker's Patch BOGO!, 2014 Mar 31 10:00 (1d) Hacker's Patch AND Hacker's Crate Sale!, 2014 Apr 11 15:00 (2d19h) Hacker's Patch AND Hacker's Crate Sale!, 2014 Apr 24 16:00 (1d1h) Hacker's Patch SALE!, 2014 May 10 15:00 (19h) See also *Software Backup *Manufacturer's Patch *Modder's Patch *Black Market Patch Category:Engineering Lab Parts Category:Store